


Chaotic Adventure

by Mamadragon20



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Manticore, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamadragon20/pseuds/Mamadragon20
Summary: pastries, fight, flight, and punishment though not how you think.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Merlin (early) Winter Creative Exchange





	Chaotic Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragcnlxrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragcnlxrd/gifts).



A cold dawn spreads over Camelot. Winter has not released its hold though Spring is fighting to begin. Frost lays across the fields, and silence blankets the city. Servants have just begun their chores and the only room of the castle in the heart of Camelot that is busy and filled with motion is the kitchens, though not for the reasons one might think. 

*CRASH*!

A man darts out of the kitchen after tripping over a scullery maid, and runs up the stairs trailing crumbs and droplets of jam. “Gwaine! Come back here!” calls the stout cook after the pastry thief. Gwaine pauses at the top of the spiral steps just long enough to pop a lemon pastry into his mouth, sighing in delight. With one last look over his shoulder towards the kitchen, Gwaine’s face breaks into a rakish grin, and he sprints off towards Giaus’ tower. 

***

Merlin feels a dollop of something wet hit his face. Opening his eyes, Merlin sees Gwaine standing over him eating a raspberry jam pastry. 

“Ah,” sighs Gwaine, “You are awake. I thought so.” Gwaine starts dashing around the room throwing Merlin’s traveling gear onto the bed. First the knapsack, then bed roll, followed by a few days worth of clothing which included a good number of differently colored scarves. Merlin sits up slowly, and wipes the drop off raspberry jam off of his face while looking at Gwaine in complete bewilderment. 

“Are we going somewhere?” asks Merlin as he slides out of bed and starts packing the knapsack. 

“We? Oh no, no. You and Arthur are going somewhere, and he wanted you up and ready at daybreak,” Gwaine replies, throwing boots at Merlin, which hit Merlin in the stomach hard enough to make him grunt. 

“What?! It’s already after dawn! Why didn’t you come get me sooner?” It was now Merlin’s turn to rush around the room grabbing the rest of what he’d need for a journey. 

“Me? Am I someone’s messenger boy? I was hungry and wanted something freshly made and and sweet to the taste. I stopped by and said good morning to the cook,” says Gwaine, stuffing another lemon pastry into his mouth. “I would have been here sooner if the cook was in a better humor. Pastry?” Gwaine holds out the last of the pastries, a strawberry one this time, and grins at Merlin. Merlin snatches the pastry from Gwaine's hand, grabs the knapsack from the bed, and spares Gwaine one last look of incredulity before running out of the room towards the courtyard. 

***

“Where is he?” Arthur inquires of the stable boy holding a stallion’s reins, as he scowls towards Giaus’s tower. “I sent Gwaine to make sure he was here, ready to leave by daybreak, and the sun is now fully over the horizon!” Arthur turns toward the double doors upon hearing the patter of running feet that belong only to his servant Merlin. The doors of the castle burst open as Merling races into the courtyard. Upon seeing Arthur in clothing fit for hunting, and not his armor as a knight, Merlin halts in his tracks. Walking calmly down the stairs towards the horses and Arthur, Merlin adjusts his knapsack and tugs down his shirt, glancing around to see if there is anyone else around. Aside from a servant or two going about their duties, and the stable boy, the courtyard is empty. Tossing the reins of a white mare to Merlin, Arthur then hoists himself up into the saddle of his chestnut stallion and adjusts his equipment, ensuring that everything is situated and secure. As soon as Merlin mounts the mare, Arthur starts his horse towards the gates of the courtyard. They pass through the gates in silence, nodding to the guards who seem to already be informed that Arthur and Merlin would be leaving that morning. After a few miles of riding in silence Merlin opens his mouth as though to speak, but then stays uncharacteristically quiet. 

Arthur glances at Merling, and sighs. “What is it Merlin? What’s wrong? You were late, though that is usual. You have not asked where we are going, what our mission is, nor how long we will be gone. Have you taken ill?” When there was no response Arthur looks behind and sees that Merlin is staring at his mare’s neck, and not looking at Arthur. 

Without looking up Merlin mumbles, “I was late because Gwaine took a detour through the kitchens and angered the cooks before he thought to come fetch me. And I am not usually late sire, I usually arrive right on time, simply that time is usually after you already expect me. Giaus’s tower is far from your rooms and so it takes time to come to your aid. I am however not feeling cheery about this secret mission.” Merlin falls silent as they continue riding through the village, and on into the forest. After a few more moments of silence inside the forest, Merlin begins to speak again. “I do not ask where we are going or what we are doing because, frankly, I can no longer be bothered since you never answer anyway. I feel apprehensive about just us going into the woods,” at this Merlin glances up at Arthur and gives his best attempt at a cheeky smile despite his misgivings, “Besides, I’m sure that I am just along as fodder for the next terrible beast that decides human flesh is the best delicacy. Speaking of which,” Merlin halts his mare from continuing further, and jumps down to the forest floor. As Arthur follows suit, they both see a tree on its side that looks as though a mighty beast has ripped it from its roots and torn it apart. 

“As you were saying?” Arthur says as getting closer to examine the area around the tree. Merlin follows behind, attempting to see anything else out of the ordinary. 

“Say, Arthur. What is our mission? Why are we, and just us, no one else, out in the woods, alone, this cold morning? Could it, by any chance, be due to that large tree torn apart? I was joking about being fed to a beast. Please don’t make this a reality,” Merlin calls after Arthur, who turns around and gives Merlin a piercing glare.

“If you don’t shut up I will feed you to whatever caused this. Our mission is actually completely separate to this, though I do now wish it was not just the two of us. You are not made for sneaking, Merlin. I would rather even Gwaine here in this moment since at least when he shuts up he can move quietly. You on the other hand have no sense of stealth.” At this Arthur resumes his survey of the ground, and when he finds nothing that stands out, he moves toward the tree itself. There are deep gashes in the tree where it is not simply destroyed, and they appear to have been made by something with large claws. As Arthur gets right next to the tree, he bends down to examine what appears to be the remnants of a large chain that had been locked around the base of the tree. “Merlin, come look at this. Something might have been imprisoned here. And look, there are claw marks and large footprints in the ground on this side of the tree. But where did it go?” 

The sound of flapping wings makes Merlin look up toward the break in the treetops. “Arthur look out!” Merlin yells, leaping onto Arthur as a large creature, half bird and half lion, lunges down from the sky, swiping at where Arthur had just been examining the tree. “Sire, I believe I solved your mystery,” Merlin grunts as he rolls off of Arthur, onto the ground on his back. Arthur does not respond beyond shooting a glare Merlin’s way, and clamoring onto his feet. Sword in hand, Arthur lunges towards the manticore, which deftly dodges the blow while releasing an ear splitting roar towards the sky. Ducking behind a nearby tree, Merlin surveys the manticore and notices that there is a manacle collar around the beast’s neck with a broken chain dangling down. The area of the neck around the collar is bloody and partially inflamed, causing Merlin to have an idea.

“Arthur! See if you can free the collar from its neck! Maybe it will leave us alone? I think it’s in pain.” As he says this, Merlin hunkers down behind the tree. Arthur gives Merlin a concerned look as he runs toward the manticore that lands on the fallen tree as Arthur approaches. Seeming to suspect Arthur’s intent, the creature pauses on the brink of attacking the prince. Merlin takes advantage of the pause and casts a spell on the metal collar, which weakens the material. The manticore allows Arthur to approach the collar but takes a step back as Arthur grabs the collar itself with his hands. 

“Bloody Merlin with his bright ideas. This creature is going to kill us both if I mess this up,” Arthur mumbles to himself. Straining his muscles to the max, Arthur pulls on the collar. The manticore, sensing Arthur’s goal, strains in the opposite direction, putting pressure on the point of the collar held in Arhtur’s hands. A few moments pass and it seems to be a vain effort until suddenly, *Crack*. Arthur flies backwards, landing on his back once again. The manticore loses its footing on the fallen tree and slides off the back, like a cat who didn’t quite make the jump onto a table. 

Merlin pokes his head around the side of the tree, partially afraid to see Arthur being torn to shreds, but rather sees Arthur standing back up, and the manticore seated on the other side of the tree attempting to clean its neck where the collar was. He slowly approaches the creature, who raises its head and gives Merlin a level stare. Raising his hand before him, Merlin watches the manticore for signs of attack. The manticore allows Merlin to approach, and even let’s him place his hand on it’s snout. Merlin takes a deep breath, and then takes his neck scarf off and wets it with his water pouch. Gingerly he starts cleaning off the creature’s neck. Arthur finishes brushing himself off and stops to just stare at Merlin with the manticore. A silence falls on the scene with the sole exception of the soft sound of cloth against fur. 

Eventually Merlin pulls back and Arthur walks over to join him. “Our mission is one of stealth to survey a part of the border. You might not be quiet but your instincts, as weird as they are, do come in handy….sometimes.” Arthur grins at Merlin and nudges him with his elbow. Merlin looks down sheepishly. 

After a moment Merlin looks up at Arthur and with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes says, “I’m not a quiet person. Don’t laugh, I’m being serious...mostly,” as Arthur struggles to maintain a stoic demeanor. 

“Do you know just how much distance we could cover if this creature would let us ride it? It could get us to that part of the forest in less than half the time and could then fly me above you as you survey the border. I can stay mostly out of sight and keep an eye on you and then we could even have a few days of relaxation before having to return to Camelot!” Merlin finishes talking to see a bewildered Arthur just starting at him.

“You know? That idea is either the most brilliant or the most stupid thing you have ever said to me in your life.”

***

“Both! It was both!” shouts Arthur as the manticore takes off into the sky, with Merlin sitting in front of Arthur on the creature’s back. Arthur had just finished the mission, with Merlin flying overhead, and it had indeed gone much faster than anticipated. However, a flying creature that traveled along the border of a kingdom is not the most inconspicuous of things, and so they were quickly found by the neighboring kingdom’s guards. Once in the air Merlin bursts out laughing, “Did you see their faces? Even if they try and tell your father what happened he won’t believe it and I think they barely do. No one in their right mind would ever believe that Arthur Pendragon would dare ride a magical creature!” Arthur leans forward in order to hear what Merlin says better, and then just gives Merlin a giant grin and also starts laughing. 

“He won’t believe them as long as we don’t let anyone in Camelot see this creature. Land it over there! I believe there is a clearing that we can camp in for a few days and this creature can also leave from there unnoticed.” Laughing, Merlin directs the manticore to land in the clearing indicated and upon landing Arthur jumps down in time to catch Merlin as he slides off undignified. 

“Well, that is one way to complete a survey mission, but I don’t believe it will become the standard,” says Arthur as he helps Merlin regain his footing. Once righted, Merlin turns to the manticore and bows deeply. 

“Thank you. Go, be free, and remain hidden or else your freedom and your life will be ended swiftly.” As he finishes speaking, the manticore bows its head, turns, takes a running start and leaps back into the air, and soon disappears into the setting sun. Merlin and Arthur set up camp and for once enjoy a few days of peace and relaxation in the woods. No creature disturbs them, and no patrols find them. 

***

Gwaine finishes scrubbing the last pot as the trumpets sound, announcing the return of the prince. The cook glares down at him as they pass by, and smirk to themselves once they believe that he cannot see. Gwaine stands up, and stretches to release the soreness from his limbs, earned by spending the past few days in the kitchen washing dishes as punishment for stealing the pastries. Instead of learning any sort of lesson, Gwaine takes advantage of the cook being distracted and now on the other side of the kitchen, to grab a freshly baked apple pie from the table and bolt out the door. He had to go meet the prince, and he refused to arrive empty handed. 

  
  
  



End file.
